Aftermath
by fanfiction-obsessed101
Summary: Accidently deleted the story, this is a re-upload. Lydia, Scott and Stiles are struggling with the aftermath of Alison's death. This story is based post S3.
1. Chapter 1

**I was trying to delete an old story an accidentally deleted this! Re uploading now with a new chapter on it's way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hello! Thought I'd start a new story, kind of obsessed with Teen Wolf atm and I hated how Allison's death wasn't really dealt with properly. I haven't decided if I'm going to include Kira and Malia yet but I may later on. Anyways I'll shut up now, here's chapter 1! Please review and enjoy xx<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a high pitch, screeching, heart wrenching scream. My scream. Although, this wasn't my usual Banshee, predicting death, kind of scream, it was just more nightmares. Ever since Alison's death I haven't been able to sleep much. I don't know if it's because of some creepy, crazy Banshee thing or just simply that I miss my best friend.<p>

I keep having constant and continuous nightmares about that night. I was stuck in that cold and dirty underground. Stiles was starting to collapse, I stayed with him… I needed to. And then… and then that was it. I just knew. My best friend had died. The only person I could ever call my best friend.

Ever since then it hasn't been the same. Not just me, but everyone else too. My friendship with Scott and Stiles is no longer there. I just want to leave that part of my life behind. Every single time I think about it, I get sad. The laughs we had, the four of us, we were inseparable. Now… well now it's like a piece of each of us is missing and we can't get it back. I just need to move on, forget about Scott, forget about Stiles, and forget about Allison … its better this way, I know it is. I didn't even realise it but I was crying. Not just a single tear, but a stream of tears.

_"Come on Lydia, you're stronger than this"_ I tell myself. I roll over in my bed and await another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 2 :) sorry if it's a little slow, I promise it'll get better! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review xx**

* * *

><p><em>Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring... <em>My alarm was blasting loudly through my room. Each ring echoing even louder in my ears.

"Urgh" I groaned as I rolled over and looked at my alarm, 6:00AM it read. I literally only got about an hour of sleep last night, the last time I looked at the clock it was 5:00AM and that's if I had even fallen asleep at that time.

"Come on Lydia, get up and get ready" I thought to myself. I did my usual pre-school preparation. Had my shower, chose my outfit, curled my hair and applied my make-up. At least I still cared about my appearance right? It's a shame I don't care about anything else though. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before making my way downstairs. I was about to walk out the door when my mom called for me.

"Lydia?" she asked as she popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you off to school already?" She questioned as she began to approach me.

"Yeah" I mumbled. She's only been getting one worded answers from me lately and I can tell that I'm concerning her by the look she gives me.

"Oh, well... okay sweetie. Did you want me to cook you up some breakfast? I can make you french toast, or eggs, or-" She began to ramble off a list of breakfast foods until I cut her off.

"It's alright mom, I'll just grab something at school" I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>School dragged on today, just like every other day. Ever since ... well... ever since <em>the incident<em> it hasn't been the same, obviously. I actually used to enjoy school, it was fun, I laughed... God, I can't remember the last time I laughed.

It was time for 4th period maths. I walked in and took my usual seat. Slowly the room began to fill until each seat was taken. Each seat except the one in front of me - Allison's seat. I tried to not let it get to me, but it did. It always did and it always will.

"Hey" I heard a soft voice coming from my right. I was in a daze, didn't respond, nor did I want to.

"Hey, Lydia?" the voice asked again even louder this time. I turned my head to my right and saw Stiles looking at me. I haven't spoken to Stiles much at all lately. I feel bad, I do, but what is there to say? How could we ever go back to normal. We used to be a whole, now we are only 3/4. I gave him a small, sad smile and turned back to face the front. I knew he was hurting too. I wanted to comfort him, but how could I comfort him when I couldn't even comfort myself? I blame myself. I blame Scott, and I blame Stiles. I know that they were only trying to help, but if they didn't come to rescue me then Allison would still be here. I wish it had been me.

"Alright, listen up class" the teacher began.

"I have graded all of your exams, and to my surprise most of you went quite well. I must be doing something right hey?" No one laughed at his joke. He coughed and awkwardly continued.

"Anyways, so just please stay seated and bear with me while I hand out your exams", everyone took that as a cue to continue their conversations.

"Lydia", Mr. Jacob's began as he put my paper down on my desk.

"I'm really disappointed, this isn't like you" he said before moving onto the next person.

I was confused, until I looked down at my paper.

A big, fat, red "F" was sprawled across the front page. An F?! I've never gotten anything below an A. Now I'm getting F's. I could feel Stiles' and Scott's eyes on me so I quickly shoved the paper in my bag before anyone else saw.

I was Lydia Martin. I did not get F's. Until now I guess...

The bell rang and I knew the hour was over. I grabbed my bag and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible until someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Scott and Stiles staring at me.

"Hey Lydia, can we, uh, talk...?" he hesitated as he asked me.

"Sorry, I have to go to the library and get started on my assignment" I made up an excuse to get out of there.

"Maybe another time" I said as I walked out of the door. Except that I had no intention of speaking with them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lydia right?" I heard someone call my name. I looked up from my work and saw a cute boy staring at me. He had the most amazing brown eyes, a strong jaw line and definitely looked like he worked out.<p>

"Yes, that would be me" I replied. "And who are you?" I asked the strange boy.

"I'm Aiden, I'm fairly new here". Hm, so his name is Aiden. I have heard of this boy. He's known for throwing the biggest and craziest parties in Beacon Hills.

"Well it's nice to meet you Aiden" I smiled up at him.

"You too" he smiled back. We stayed that way for a while, just smiling at eachother. It got a bit awkward after 5 seconds..,

He laughed at the awkward exchange, "Hey listen" he began. "My brother and I are throwing a little party this Friday night at our place, would you be interested in coming?" he offered. I thought about it. A party, with new people, and a whole lot of alcohol. It sounds like something I definitely need right about now.

"Sure, I might try to stop by" I said, full well knowing that I'd most likely, definitely be there.

"Great, I'll see you Friday Lydia" he said. He walked away and turned around to give me quick, flirty wink.

"Friday will be interesting..." I thought to myself.


End file.
